


and suddenly you're mine

by arainyday



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, No Season 3 Spoilers, everyone else's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyday/pseuds/arainyday
Summary: Anne and Gilbert only have eyes for each other, and everyone can see it but themorthe progression of Anne and Gilbert falling in love, as seen by everyone else.Set during season 1 and 2.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	and suddenly you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided not to reference the developments of season 3 because I thought it better suited the premise of this fic. 
> 
> As always, please excuse any errors and let me know what you think! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)

Diana had spotted the shift instantly. She’d known Gilbert most of her life and never had she seen him so absolutely enamored as the first day he’d met Anne. 

She noticed the way his eyes had glimmered in awe when Anne had begun reciting the poem Mr. Phillips instructed with such gusto. 

He’d been the only one of their classmates, other than Diana herself, who hadn’t immediately been horrified with Anne’s impassionate delivery. 

And when he’d tugged on her ginger braid and smirked after Anne proceeded to hit him across the head with her slate, well, she figured he was goner. 

In the months that followed, it was hard to miss Gilbert’s continuously less-than-subtle glances at Anne during lessons, or when they competed in spelling or equations matches at the front of the class, while Anne remained too enraptured with absorbing new knowledge to notice.

Diana always saw, but she didn’t dare bring it up to Anne. She sensed Anne’s discomfort whenever Ruby mentioned his name, like when they’d gone to deliver the shepherd’s pie after his father passing, and Anne had promptly bolted out of the door. 

Diana decided that learning she was the object of Gilbert’s affection would likely prove too overwhelming for the red head, so she’d kept it to herself. 

But later, when Anne had ecstatically shown her the reply she’d received from Gilbert while he was at sea, and hesitated at Diana’s suggestion to give the letter to Ruby. Well, Diana realized that maybe Gilbert’s feelings weren’t so one-sided after all. 

Of course, Anne had denied anything more than a friendly rivalry between the two, but her eyes had said something else. 

If only she knew, Diana thought. She suspected that Anne would see for herself in due time.  
\-----------  
With his head throbbing and his vision blurry, Jerry managed to lift himself up off the snow covered ground and reorient himself. The thieves who’d punched him had also stolen the money Ms. Cuthbert had trusted him with. 

He knew he had to find Anne and let her know the bad news immediately. 

As he turned the corner, to his surprise, he saw Anne standing on the street, a tall stranger clad in all black facing her. 

His fight or flight response was activated instantly as he charged at the man, afraid that she would be attacked too. 

But as he approached and tried to shoo away the stranger, Anne reassured him, “Stop Jerry I know him.” 

Once Anne had sat him down concernedly upon noticing the scratches and blood covering his face, Jerry woefully relayed the news to her. 

He realized at that moment that he did indeed recognize Anne’s acquaintance from Avonlea, when all the men had been reconstructing the Gillis house after the fire, though he couldn’t recall his name.

Upon hearing Jerry’s tale of misfortune, Gilbert, as he’d introduced himself as, graciously offered his assistance before he had to head off.

Declining his offer, Anne had told him instead, “just take care of yourself. And come home someday.” 

Judging by the wistful look on both Anne and Gilbert’s faces, he assumed that wherever it was Gilbert was going, he wouldn’t be back for a while. 

They had continued to hold each other’s gaze as they parted, as if some sort unspoken communication was occurring between them.

A long moment passed before Jerry decided to interrupt their silence with a curt “au revoir,” worried that they’d remain standing here until sundown if he didn’t.

Immediately, their longing expressions broke, and Gilbert bid them farewell before heading off in the opposite direction.

He’d never seen two people more oblivious than them, Jerry thought to himself, as Anne and him made their way to Miss Barry’s.   
\-------  
Cole saw it instantly. When Anne had nervously entered the classroom on the first day of her unfortunate haircut, and the utter shock that crossed her face when Gilbert had appeared from the sea of their classmates, unfazed by her newly short hair, and greeted her like she was the only one in the room. 

He knew Gilbert had been away a long time and most of his classmates had been rightfully shocked at his return, but the look on Anne’s face was something else. 

Cole knew it was unlike Anne to stutter and trip over her words like that, she was always talking a mile a minute, not even stopping to take a breath usually. 

But when Gilbert had told her that he was glad to see her, well, he could say, for the first time he’d ever seen Anne Shirley Cuthbert speechless.   
\----------  
Miss Stacy thought of herself as very diligent to her job as an educator. She loved teaching and enriching the minds of Avonlea’s youth, whom she knew spouted with potential. 

She didn’t choose favourites of course, but if she had to say who she was most proud of for their progress, it would have to be Anne. 

Anne had shown an amazing amount of growth since she’d begun teaching in Avonlea, not only academically but in character. 

Anne had always been bright student, with a good heart and a fighting spirit that for certain would take her far in life, as long as she was able to keep herself in check and not let her passions run away with her. 

Miss Stacy prided herself with being rather observant, so although not meaning to, she’d taken notice that her other top pupil, Gilbert Blythe, together with Anne, made a good team, balancing one another out well. 

Where Anne was imaginative, Gilbert was reasonable. Where Gilbert was cautious, Anne was daring.

She was happy to see her top students get along, considering that there was a lot they could gain from each other. 

They didn’t argue nearly as much as they did when Miss Stacy had first arrived and she was grateful for it. 

She suspected there was something blossoming within their friendly rivalry, but she didn’t dare speculate. It wasn’t appropriate to pry into her student’s personal lives. 

But if she had to wager, she had a feeling those two would never stray far from each other.   
\------  
Bash hadn’t known Gilbert long, but he knew smitten when he saw it. 

Even before he’d met Anne and known what she looked like, well, Gilbert had spoken of her like she put the stars in the sky. Anytime he mentioned her, his eyes lit up immediately and his mouth formed a small smile. 

And when he’d met Anne at the Cuthbert’s dinner, there was no missing the awe and admiration on his face when Anne had cautiously entered the room in her soft blue dress. 

Over time, he learned why Gilbert was so drawn to her, Anne was a rare, compassionate soul, a gem in an often unforgiving town like Avonlea, with an infectious spirit that was difficult to compete with. 

And when he met Mary, well, he finally knew what Gilbert felt like. 

So it took him by surprise when Gilbert had begun to pursue Winnifred, since the forlorn look in his eyes suggested that his affections rested elsewhere. 

But he wasn’t worried, he knew Anne and Gilbert always had an uncanny way of coming back to each other in the end.   
\---------  
It never struck Marilla that Gilbert had more than friendly feelings for Anne, but once she noticed it was hard to miss. 

The first time she became aware of Gilbert’s affection for Anne was at Christmas dinner. 

It was what Bash had said that had tipped her off, that he’d “heard a lot about her” before meeting Anne, followed by a knowing glance to Gilbert. 

She didn’t put it all together until much later though when she recalled Gilbert sneaking glances at Anne at the dinner table, confirming her suspicions. 

It all made sense then, Gilbert’s comment on the train, something about Anne being passionate, and his fond smile accompanying it. 

If her hunch was correct, Anne felt the same way, even if she didn’t know it. 

She thought back to the previous year and Anne’s eager anticipation to receive a reply to her letter from Gilbert, which she’d vehemently insisted was about nothing more than fascination for the faraway port from which it hailed, and not who had sent it. 

She suspected it wouldn’t be long until the dark haired, soon-to-be-doctor knocked on the door of Green Gables and asked for Anne’s hand, and when he did, Marilla would know that it had been a long time coming. 


End file.
